gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way
Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way è un mash up di una canzone degli N Sync e una dei Backstreet Boys. E' presente nell'episodio Faida, il sedicesimo della Quarta Stagione. Dopo l'assegnazione di Artie, Tina e Blaine, Will e Finn devono eseguire una canzone per concludere la loro faida, iniziata dopo che Will scopre che Finn ha baciato la sua futura sposa. Le canzoni sono di due gruppi di ragazzi americani che hanno avuto una storia di faide, i due insegnanti delle Nuove Direzioni cantano l'assolo con i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni di sottofondo. Will inizia sospeso da corde con Blaine e Jake mentre cantano Bye Bye Bye. Tra le scene dell'esibizioni, Will e Finn si colpiscono e combattono uno con l'altro sul palco. Finn prende poi il palco con Ryder, Sam e Artie con I Want It That Way e i quattro svolgono movimenti da boy-band. I due continuano la battaglia sul palco. Alla fine dello spettacolo, Finn vorrebbe abbracciare Will e fare pace, ma il professore dice che vorrebbe, ma non può. Finn dice allora che va bene, perché non può cambiare l'idea di Will, così lo ringrazia per tutto ciò che ha fatto per lui ed esce di scena, lasciando Will con le lacrime agli occhi. Testo della canzone Will: Hey, Hey New Directions Boys: Bye, Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Oh, Oh Will (with Blaine and Jake): I'm doin' this tonight, (You're) probably gonna start a fight. (I) know this can't be right. Hey baby come on (I) loved you endlessly, (When) you weren't there for me. (So) now it's time to leave and make it alone Will with Blaine and Jake: I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye Finn (with Sam, Artie and Ryder): You are my (fire) The one (desire) Believe (when I say) Finn, Sam, Artie and Ryder: I want it that way Will with Blaine and Jake: Bye Bye Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two Will: You may hate me but it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye... Will with Blaine and Jake: Bye Bye Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. Will: It might sound crazy Will with Blaine and Jake: But it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye Will: Tell me why Finn: Ain't nothin' but a heartache Will: Tell me why Finn: Ain't nothin' but a mistake Will and Finn: Tell me why Finn: I never wanna hear you say Will and Finn: I want it that way Finn: You are my fire The one desire You are You Are... You Are... You Are Will: Don't wanna hear you say Finn with New Directions Boys: Ain't nothing but a heartache (Will: Bye bye bye) Ain't nothin' (Will: Make it tough) But it ain't no lie (Will: Bye bye) Bye bye Will with New Directions Boys: Don't wanna be a fool for you (Finn: You are my fire) Just another player in your game for two (Finn: Tell me why) Will: You may hate me but it ain't no lie (Finn: I want it that way) Baby, bye, bye, bye Will with New Directions Boys: Bye Bye Don't really wanna make it tough (Finn: My one desire) I just wanna tell you that I had enough (Finn: Tell me why) Will: It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie (Finn: I want it that way) Baby, bye, bye, bye New Directions Boys: Bye, bye, bye, bye... Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Mash-up